


False Agreement

by CyberDalek96



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: Derek's words say one thing, but his actions say another. Then again, so do Meredith's.





	False Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> -I do not own Grey's Anatomy or its characters.  
> -All mistakes are mine.  
> -Comments and reviews welcome.

Meredith awoke as her eyes detected the light. She opened her eyes and found herself in Derek’s camper. Looking around, she noted the empty shot glasses sitting on the counters.

”Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Derek said quietly.

Meredith groaned. “What time is it?”

“Around eight.”

“Damn it. I’m gonna be late for work.”

“We have the day off, remember?”

Meredith slowly climbed out of bed, suddenly aware most of her clothes were on the floor. She picked them up and began to put them back on.

“You don’t have to do that.” Derek smiled.

“We can’t keep doing this, Derek.”

“No, we can’t,” he agreed.

“I mean it.”

“So do I,” he said as he walked toward her, a hungry look in his eyes. He gently walked her backward onto the bed and pressed his lips against hers.


End file.
